


Cookie Time!

by IrondadAndSpooderson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Baking, Cookies, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Precious Peter Parker, Shy Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrondadAndSpooderson/pseuds/IrondadAndSpooderson
Summary: Peter, Wanda and Vision bake cookies!It’s basically just fluff with a pinch of sleepy Peter hehe
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Cookie Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I’m alive!   
> Sorry for not posting, I had no inspiration :/
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well!  
> Enjoy my lovelies!

“It appears that boss is currently at a meeting and will arrive back no later than 3 hours.” FRIDAY’s voice echoed through the elevator that Peter was currently in. Peter replied with a quiet “Oh.” 

“Well, Uhm, is Mr. Rogers here?” The young teen enquired, hoping for some sparring in the gym if he wasn’t in the lab today.

“Captain Rogers is currently away on a mission.” 

“Mr. Wilson, maybe? Or Ms. Romanoff? Mr Barnes, if he’d like? Are any of them home?” The teen strolled out of the elevator, dropping his bag behind the couch of the communal living room, searching for any residents. 

“They are all accompanying Captain Rogers. My apologies, Underoos. Though I feel that I should inform you that Ms. Maximoff and Vision are in the kitchen.”

Peter fondly rolled his eyes at the name given to him by the AI, surely Tony must have programmed her to say that. He smiled at the thought.

With a sigh, he picked up his bag and headed out, back towards the elevator. He’d just catch up on some homework. He’d be able to spend time in the lab with Tony later. Right now, he focused on getting his homework done for the weekend.

Just after he finished his last Spanish worksheet, the elevator dinged and the boy heard footsteps approaching.

“Hey Mr. Stark! I was just finishing some of my Spani-“ he turned around on the swirly stool and abruptly stopped when he saw the young woman staring back in front of him, looking equally shocked.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry Ms. Maximoff! I-I was just finishing my homework, I-I can leave now. Unless you want me to stay? Or- No. Sorry y-you probably don’t want that. D-do you need anything here? I-I’m not trying to tell you to leave or anything! T-That sounded rude, I’m s-sorry. I’ll leave now-”

Ms. Maximoff cut him off. “Peter! It’s fine, I was just wondering if Stark had any sugar. Me and Vis are all out.” She awkwardly rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. “And hey, call me Wanda, Ms. Maximoff is way too formal!” She smiled and patted his shoulder. She then turned to look through the cupboards for sugar.

Peter’s face was as red as his suit. Jesus, he needed to stop rambling. 

As the young woman was rummaging through the cupboard, Peter shoved the last of his homework into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

Wanda had her back turned, so the boy didn’t know if he should start up another conversation or just leave.

Opting for the latter, he awkwardly shuffled into the living room. He dropped his bag onto the floor, draping himself across the couch’s armrest even though Mr. Stark says not to. (He’s seen Mr. Barton do it tons of times)

He lay there for a few seconds, arm over his face, laying on his back, legs over the armrest.  
It was quiet. Nice. 

That was until he was startled back to reality by the touch of a hand on his knee.

Jerking straight up, Peter’s eyes met Wanda’s apologetic ones. He instantly relaxed, knowing there was no threat. Instead, sliding back down onto the couch, now upside down.

“Are you doing anything for the evening?” Wanda asked, adjusting the sugar in her hands. Peter looked up at her, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his jumper. 

“Uhh, M-Mr. Stark isn’t home, a-and neither are the others, I was just gonna hang around here and wait until they get back. I’m supposed to be staying for the weekend.” He answered, flopping his arms above his head so that they hit the floor.

Theyoung avenger looked down at the teen and smiled. “You can help me and vision with the cookies if you’d like?”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “R-Really? Are you sure, Wanda? I-I really don’t want to bother you both..” the countered with a sheepish smile on his face.

She patted Peter’s knee and nodded, “it’s no problem! We’d love to have you down. We don’t get a chance to talk much anyways!”

Peter supposed she was right. They hadn’t actually had a full conversation yet, just some questions about school or his ‘extracurricular activities’, but that was about it. 

Peter had wanted to talk to her more, but ultimately, he was just too shy to introduce himself.

“I-I’d love to! Thanks Wanda.” He smiled as Wanda held her hand out to help him stand up.   
The pair chatted some more as they walked to the elevator.

———

“Vis! Look who’s here to bake cookies with us!” Wanda called out cheerfully.

Vision turned his head and smiled fondly as he saw the young brunette practically vibrating beside Wanda.

“Hello Peter, how are you?” He inquired.

“I-I’m good Mr. Vision, sir.” Peter responded politely.

Before much more could be said, Wanda interrupted the budding conversation.

“Let’s make some cookies!”

———

The cookie-baking was eventful to say the least.

Peter had accidentally dropped the bag of flour onto the tabletop, causing a mini explosion of white powder, caking the trio from the torso up. 

Peter was surprisingly good at cracking eggs, only managing to get one tiny piece of shell into the mix, which he was very proud of. He had learned most of his baking and cooking from May, who wasn’t the best cook in the world, but to her credit, she tried...

Half of the chocolate chips they had planned to use in the mixture had been devoured by the two youngest avengers. Vision, claiming he didn’t need to eat any, which Peter thought was crazy. Like, c’mon. Who doesn’t like chocolate chips?!

The cookies themselves actually tasted really good, Wanda and Peter constantly shovelling more and more into their mouths, only sparing a handful for the absent Avengers to enjoy upon their return. 

It was fairly late by the time everything was washed and cleared, so Vision had suggested that they watch a movie. Peter eagerly agreed, due to his massive love of movies.

The decided on a Disney one, Tangled, to be exact. Secretly one of Peter’s favourites. It was usually his comfort movie after a rough patrol or a particularly bad nightmare. 

Sometime through the movie, Peter had inched his way over to Wanda, unknowingly. His head was settled in her lap, enjoying her fingers playing with his curls. His socked feet were down on Vision’s lap, whose hands were resting atop the boy's legs.

———

Peter must have drifted off near the end, because now he was waking up to other voices. Voices of the Avengers who were away.

Mr. Stark was back!

“Hey, Pete.” Came a soft, familiar voice he knew all too well. Peter’s eyes cracked open, groggily looking at his mentor crouched in front of him.

“Misser S’ark..” Peter yawned and he was lifted off the couch onto his feet. Swaying slightly, Peter’s eyes closed as he rested his head on his mentor’s shoulder. He could feel the man chuckle.

“Let’s get you to bed, huh?” He asked as the teen wrapped his arms around his mentors torso, lifting his legs to wrap around Tony’s waist. Much like a Koala.

“Gotta, y’gotsta have y’r cookie, Misser S’ark. M-Made it for you ‘pacifically” the boy slurred in his sleepy state, nuzzling his head further into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

The man smiled as he nodded his way out to the rest of the team, leaving the communal living room. 

“I’ll have my cookie tomorrow, don’t worry pal.” He rubbed the boys back as he made his way to Peter’s bedroom, gently rocking them both.

Peter didn’t hear him, he was already out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! If anyone had any prompts or suggestions I’d love to hear them! 
> 
> Stay safe! xx


End file.
